From U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,843, RUMBAUGH, an additional arrangement for combustion engine is also known, in which, however, the charging of a capacitor forming a storage device continues even when the storage device should be discharged. The discharged resistor's value must then be selected so low that feedback to the transducer connected thereto cannot be excluded. This circuit arrangement thus must be matched to the respective transducer.
The object of the invention is to provide an ignition system which overcomes the aforementioned problems.
This object is solved by simultaneously (1) ceasing to charge the capacitor and (2) connecting the fast-discharge shunt path. It is hereby particularly advantageous that, by diconnecting the charge process in the memory, the discharge need not be carried out too rapidly. This permits a relatively high resistance coupling, so that feedback effects to the transducer are avoided.